


A Day in the Park

by adri_udagawa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Multi, i mean yeah this is kinda more fruk but fuck i tried, sorry for the lack of frabela or framano/engmano lol, yup a valentine's fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adri_udagawa/pseuds/adri_udagawa
Summary: Five friends, a Brit, an Italian, a Belarusian, a Frenchman and a Frenchwoman, meet up at a park for a picnic.





	A Day in the Park

One cold February afternoon, five friends decided to meet up for a picnic in the park. Francis and Arthur were sitting on a grassy hill, eating some sandwiches and drinking some tea. 

“They still aren’t here yet?” Arthur asked, looking at his watch. “They were supposed to meet us at the tree at noon, ten minutes ago.”

“Adeline wouldn’t even show up if it wasn’t for Natalya. She’s not really one for punctuality,” Francis muttered. “And neither is Lovi.” He shivered. “Why on earth did we pick today, again?”

Arthur shrugged. “We were all free today, obviously. And Lovi just wanted to hang out, I guess.” A breeze fell over them, and Arthur smiled. “Besides, it gives me an excuse to be close to you.” 

Francis pulled him closer, and together they sat, watching the trees sway. “I love you, Arthur.”

Arthur smiled once again, and said, “I love you, too.” 

Suddenly, a man’s voice asked, “You two couldn’t have waited for me?” The two looked around to see a brown-haired Italian crouching beside them. “I swear, you both get along better when I’m not around.”

“Lovi!” Francis shouted, turning to hug him. “You’re late!”

“Missed me?” Lovino shrugged. “I had other things.”

“Yeah,” said Arthur, “and I see you’ve brought your pasta. Come on, Lovino, sit and eat with us. Our sandwiches are getting cold.”

Lovino smirked. “Those sandwiches were always cold.” He sat, eating his pasta, and said, “Oh, yeah, Natalya and Adeline are on their way. They’ll be here in a moment.”

 

Apparently, Lovino’s idea of “a moment” was fifteen more minutes. Natalya explained that Adeline had spent quite a while trying to get ready, and make their lunch. She had tried to get them to leave sooner, but Adeline had wanted to make something great for their meetup. It had been, after all, a few years since they’d hung out together, just the five of them. 

“We’re sorry for being so late,” Natalya said wearily. “I slept a little late, too, so I guess I wasn’t ready to leave so early, either.”

“But we got here okay, and I made some steak!” Adeline said, happily. “I think it’s my best since last April, so I hope you enjoy!”

Natalya kissed her cheek, sitting with them. “It’s pretty good, and at least it’s not burnt like last time!”

“I did no such thing!” Adeline huffed, and the others laughed. It was good to be together, sitting and talking just like old times. 

With the sun shining, the wind rushing past them, and the company of four great friends and some good food, all in all everyone agreed it was a lovely day to be in the park.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an excuse for me to write fluff lol
> 
> (I wish I put in more franbela hhhhhh)
> 
> This was written just for Valentine's Day. It's not that good, but it's much less half-assed than my others, and uh, yeah!
> 
> Thank you, once again, to my beta reader LotusDumpling! You're the best!
> 
> Characters:  
> Adeline: Nyo!France  
> Arthur - England  
> Francis - France  
> Lovino/Lovi - Romano (South Italy)  
> Natalya - Belarus


End file.
